weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aztral Univerze
About *Aztral Univerze is an Astral World created for psychics who can bilocate or astral project to hang out and have fun. *Aztral Univerze is an independent micronational territory. How to get there *Simply Astral Project with the intention of arriving in Aztral Univerze. How to Astral Project *This link should have all the Information you need: http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Manipulation#Astral_Projection_Applications How to Energy Spar *Energy Sparring is commonly practiced and sensed at the Energy Sparring Stadium in Aztral Univerze. *Here are some links about Energy Sparring and Energy Manipulation so that you can learn how to Energy Spar and how to sense an Energy Spar. About Astral Beings *Astral Beings are known to travel throughout dimensions in the Astral Plane. *In Aztral Univerze we have a small zoo that has many portals that are protected by force fields for the safety of the Beings and you. *Astral Beings emerge in and out of these portals for your viewing pleasure and are fed mana from the Mana Generators. *To learn more about Astral beings check out A Short Guide to Astral Beings. What is a Micronation *A micronation is a small independent nation that has its own currency, flag, government, territory, constitution, laws, flag, coat of arms and currency. Micronational Law *Anyone who helps build something in Aztral Univerze can become a citizen of Aztral Univerze. *The main currency is the AU Credit. *AU Credits have a special energy signature so that they can not be forged. *AU Credits are earned by helping build onto Aztral Univerze and can be redeemed at an Aztral Univerze Credit Depository. *It is illegal to forge AU credits. *The punishment for forging AU credits is the confiscation of all legal AU Credits you have. *Aztral Univerze citizens are recognized at all AU Credit Depositories. Constitution *Aztral Univerze is based on the ideal of fun and collaborative Astral Building. *Everyone has the right to enjoy what is available in Aztral Univerze and to build new environments to be explored there. *Aztral Univerze works on a special currency known as the AU Credit that is available to our citizens at AU Credit Depositories. *The forgery of AU Credits is punishable by the confiscation of all legal and illegal AU Credits by an AU Credit Officer. *Those who help build the Aztral Univerze will have the option to become citizens. Flag and Coat of Arms Government *Aztral Univerze is an Ochlocracy. *Ochlocracy is a form of government that is based upon the majority rule and is a government where every member of the nation is a national leader. How do you earn AU Credits *When you build something in Aztral Univerze you become recognized at the AU Credit Depository by the clerk. *You earn five AU Credits for everything you build in the Aztral Univerze. *You can also build AU Credit Features that when people use them you are paid AU Credits. Free Features These features do not require AU Credits for their use *Shopping Mall (with a cookie store) created by AmberTempest http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AmberTempest *Energy Sparring Stadium created by Jetblackrlsh http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Classical Music Pavilion by Jetblackrlsh http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Holochamber Training Room by Nowforever http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nowforever *Mana-Generator by Nowforever http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nowforever *Chicken Restaraunt/Papa Rick's by Hero http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HeroOfTheEightChakras *Astral Being Zoo by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, Slime Spinner, Cotton Candy Machine, and Popcorn Machine) by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *AU Credit Depository by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *AU Flag Pole by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *Demon Exhibit and Extension of the Zoo by Angilioth User:Angilioth AU Credit Features These features require AU Credits to use. *Volcano Training Area: Combat demons while jumping on hardened lava platforms and avoiding lava balls. Training area includes locker room and gear rental room. by Angilioth It costs ten AU Credits per year, you pay in installments and all AU Credits paid go to Angilioth. There is also a week free trial for this feature. User:Angilioth *Storage Lockers that can be rented for One AU credit a day and come with Energy Locks that are unlocked by your Energy Signature. All AU credits go to Bigguy. by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *Patent Office: The Patent Office is used to make it illegal to sell constructs for AU Credits that you designed first. Patents have a randomized energy signature card that is swiped over them to make them officially patented. Patents cost five AU credits to file and renew annually. by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *St.German Estates: A neighborhood of housings in Aztral Univerze that are only 1au per home. by NowForever User:Nowforever Estimated AU Worth *This is calculated by taking the number of things built in Aztral Univerze by someone and multiplying it by five. A plus is added at the end if they have features that cost AU Credits to use. *Bigguy 15au+ *AmberTempest 5au *Jetblackrlsh 25au *NowForever 15au+ *Heroofeightchakras 5au *Angilioth 10au+ Must Haves for Aztral Univerze Travel *An Aztral Communicator is a great resource for Astral travel. You can get your's today at the Aztral Univerze Shopping Mall.